


To What Reasons Of Why People Leave, Isn't Fair of Those Who Love

by imthenewhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthenewhale/pseuds/imthenewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles took in a slow breath as he shook his head gently, pulling back from the embrace right after he felt that kiss to his head. “And I understand why you have to go. Derek she’s your sister, I’m not going to be the reason you have to watch her walk right out of here after only having her back a few week, I— I can’t do that, I don’t want to be that person so go.” Swallowing hard he forced a smile onto his lips, looking up towards his boyfriend That smile may have faltered minutely, but everything he was saying he meant— that didn”t mean it didn’t hurt, or that he was practically falling apart. “I’ll even pack your bags myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To What Reasons Of Why People Leave, Isn't Fair of Those Who Love

**Author's Note:**

> Some randoms drabbles i have of Sterek, decided to post them on here
> 
> im really not good at this yet so Please forgive me if horrible :(

Stiles took in a slow breath as he shook his head gently, pulling back from the embrace right after he felt that kiss to his head. “And I understand why you have to go. Derek she’s your sister, I’m not going to be the reason you have to watch her walk right out of here after only having her back a few week, I— I can’t do that, I don’t want to be that person so go.” Swallowing hard he forced a smile onto his lips, looking up towards his boyfriend That smile may have faltered minutely, but everything he was saying he meant— that didn”t mean it didn’t hurt, or that he was practically falling apart. “I’ll even pack your bags myself.”  
"You’re not going to let this be, are you?" Derek sighed. Though the question was more or less rhetorical then nothing else. Considering he already knew the answer to that. What made them butt heads so much was their matching degrees of being stubborn and right now was no different. He brought both hands up to cup Stiles’ face, drawing him in again in order to press a sweetly soft kiss to his lips whilst exhaling another sigh. "I love you, so much, Stiles Hale.” Even if marriage happened to be a long way off, he just wanted to try calling him that. And he liked the sound. “And I’ll go. But not tonight.” Shaking his head as arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist again, pulling him in for a strong hug.  
He didn’t need to answer it and he knew it wasn’t really a question but Stiles shook his head anyway, just to be sure the wolf knew that this wasn’t getting dropped. He wanted Derek to be happy and he knew that as much as he could do to keep him with a smile on his face, he’d never truly be happy knowing he could have had time with his sister but he chose not to. Arms wrap tightly around Derek as he’s pulled into that embrace and he buries his face into the crook of the others neck. “I love you too. More than anything. More than anyone.” His lips were in a smile at the name used, which had his heart stopping mid beat. “And it’s because I love you that I’m telling you to go.. I’ll wait until you’re back and I’ll tell my dad I’m moving in here.. you can help me pack up my stuff and when you do get back— we can start building our life together.”  
Stiles kissed back with ease and a light smile crept onto his face as he pulled back, eyes still closed so that he could focus on exactly what Derek was saying and with a light nod he eased out a content sight. “Sounds perfect. I’m gonna go call me dad, tell him I’ll be staying here and we can pack up some of your things, get a head start so you’re not rushing in the morning and then I’m taking you to bed and we’re going to curl up and watch a movie or I’m going to lay next to you and watch you read or— whatever the hell you want to do but whatever it is will be perfect. It has to be because come tomorrow I don’t know when I’m going to see you again.” And that thought had his heart dropping along with his face, the sudden realization that he had no idea when Derek was coming back, it could be a week it could be a year or five— he didn’t know what he was going for, what they were searching for— anything really.  
Derek loved it when Stiles rambled on like this. Granted sometimes it did annoy him, but a lot less now than it used to. And right now it was sweet, cute even. He could only watch him with an almost fondness. Which was an expression rarely seen, save for around Stiles and maybe his sister. Though for two different reasons of course. “I promise we won’t be gone for long.” He finally murmured while nosing against Stiles’ cheek gently. Wanting to fill the night with as much as this soft affections as he could. His inner wolf was already pining for its mate and Derek hadn’t even left yet. Beta blues flashing at the though, though he promptly hid his face in Stiles’ neck at that. “You go call your dad and I’ll grab us a few snacks, pop in a movie. We’ll curl up and how ever we say goodbye—- we’ll figure it out.” His tone still low as he pressed a kiss to the teen’s pulse before pulling back and giving him a firm swat on the rear. Smirking as he headed off for the kitchen.


End file.
